When will it all end?
by hoa264
Summary: The Anubis house residents are either married with kids or single and looking for love. When one of Patricia and Eddies kids go missing, they need to figure out how to get him back. But when more kidnapping occours, they need to get the gang back together to save the ones they love. Peddie is the main couple
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story. Here's what you need to know:**

**it's 10 years after graduation. The Couples are married with kids:**

Peddie- 4 kids

Jeroy- 3 kids pregnant

Fabina- 3 kids (2 are twins)

Alfie is single

Amber/Willow like Alfie

KT single

**okay well enjoy! Btw the main couple is Peddie. -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

"Eddie I'm going shopping." I say. "Okay but take Ally." "Fine." I go and grab Ally. Eddie will have to take care of Rosie, Alex, and Brad. I have two boys and two girls. Ally is 13, Rosie is 7, Alex is 10, and Brad is 5. Ally likes to spend time with me. She's a lot like me. We go to Macy's and she tries on a few things. I needed a new outfit for me and Eddie's anniversary. We got married 5 years ago. I can't believe it. I go to pay and see a man watching me. I look and can't believe who I see. I pay and run into the women's dressing room. My heart beating a while a minute. Ally keeps asking me what's wrong. I call Eddie, who is speed dial one for me.

Eddie's POV:

I am playing with the kids when my cell rings. It says its Yacker. "Hey babe." I say. "Eddie, get down here! Now! I'm at Macy's in the women's dressing room. I just payed and saw Rufus watching me! He's supposed to be dead! Why is he here. I have Ally! He can't take her. Eddie I don't know what to do!" She is crying. I know how upset she gets about Rufus. He scares her a lot. "I'll be right there. Call me if he tries anything." I take the kids in the car because I really don't want to leave them here. I get to Macy's and lock them in the car because if Rufus is in there I don't want him tempted to take them. So I tell them to stay and that I will back really soon. I go in and find Patricia and Ally. I grab Patricia in my arms. She cries in my chest. I hold Ally's hand and we go out. I don't see Rufus. I unlock the car. "You bought the kids?! He could have taken them!" Yacker screams. "I had to. I couldn't leave them." I say calmly because I know she is upset. I let Ally go in the car. She comes back out and says, "Where's Alex." Patricia starts crying more and looks at me. "He took him. Oh my God! This is all my fault, if I just left and didn't call you then this wouldn't have happened." "Then he could have taken you and Ally. It's not your fault." I say. I hold Patricia while she cries. Then we go in the car and talk to the kids. "Did you see who took Alex?" I ask. "This man with piercing blue eyes and kinda blond hair. He was wearing a black jacket. He was going to take me but Alex protected me. So he took him. He said that mommy knows how to contact him. Who was he mommy." Rosie says. Patricia can't even speak. We get home and I tell the kids to go to Ally's room. I put her in charge. Patricia and I go to our room. "I need to call him. I can't believe he found us. I can't believe he took Alex! He's supposed to be dead!" Patricia screams the last part. "I know. Ill call him. I'm not letting him kidnap you again." I say. Then her phone rings. It's Rufus. I grab her phone. "Where is he Rufus?" "Well hello to you too Eddie. Put Patricia on the phone now. If you don't see what happens to Alex." Patricia heard him and grabbed the phone. "Where is my son. If you hurt him!" "Calm down. I just want to make a deal with you. Come to the alley by the school. The usual place at eight. Don't be late. Come without Eddie." "Fine. Bring Alex." Then he hung up. "I'm not letting you go alone." "Yes you are. I need to get Alex. Plus I can handle him. I have you on speed dial if I need you." "Yacker..." "Eddie don't try to stop me." The kids come in and ask to eat, so we have to stop the conversation and eat. At the end of dinner the kids take showers and we say goodnight. "Can you read me a story daddy?" Brad asks. "Sure buddy. Patricia stay here." "I will." I go and read Brad his story.

Patricia's POV:

It's ten minutes to eight so I tell the girls to go to bed and I go to the alley. "Well hello Patricia." "Rufus. I can't say it's a pleasure. Where's Alex?" "Alex is in my van. Like you were when I kidnapped you." "What do you want?" "It's not that I want something from you. I want something from Eddie, the Osirian. You see I knew you'd be stupid enough to come. Now I know Eddie will do anything to get you back. So I figure if I have you, I basically have Eddie putty in my hands." "One problem you're not going to take me." "We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are all the kids names:**

Peddie- Ally -13, Rosie- 7, Alex-10, Brad- 5

Jeroy- Louisa- 12, Jerry-8, Trixie-3

Fabina- Twins are Max and Sam -6, (Both boys) Patty- 11

**_okay well enjoy and R&R_**

Eddie's POV:

I come out of Brads room and see Patricia is gone. Oh no! I tell Ally to watch the kids and not to open the door. I lock the door and drive to the alley. When I get there I see Patricia trying to get away from Rufus. Rufus is trying to take her! Why can't she listen to me once in a while.

"Well see what happens when you don't listen to me." I say as I get out of the car. "Eddie help!" Patricia says. I run to her but then I see Rufus takes something out of his pocket. It's a gun. I stop dead in my tracks. "I told you not to bring Eddie, Patricia." "She didn't I came because she snuck out. Please just let her go. Ill do anything." I say helplessly. "I know you will. That's why your going to stay here while I put Patricia in my car." He drags Patricia to his car. He throws her in and then slams the door and locks it. "So now here's the deal. Your going to bring me the cup of ank and the mask of Anubis. Also i want a tear of gold. That's if you ever want to see Patricia alive again. Oh and here you can have Alex back. I was only using him as bait for Patricia. He takes Alex out of his car and gives him to me. Call me when you have the stuff." He gets in his car. I turn to Alex. "Are you okay?" "Yea." "Good job protecting Rosie and Brad. That was very brave." "Thanks dad. Where is he taking mom?" "I don't know son. I don't know. Lets go." I drive him home. I make sure all the kids are in bed. Then I think about what I have to do to get everything. I call up my old roommates. "Hey Fabian. Can you and the kids come to our house tomorrow at 12?" "Yea. Why?" "Long story. But short summary is Rufus took Patricia." "Ill be right down." He says. Everyone lives in England like us. We wanted to be by Anubis house. I call the rest of the house and tell them the same. They all agree to come. This is going to be an interesting reunion. Once again the Anubis residents lives are in danger.

Next Day:

Patricia's POV:

"Welcome back to our five star warehouse." Rufus says as he drags me out of the car. I kick him and run. "You're going to be as stubborn as last time aren't you?" He says while he runs after me. "Yep." I say while running. "EDDIE HELP!" I scream.

He finally caught up to me when I was just about to reach the house. "Nice try." He says and brings me behind a bush. "Patricia? Was that you?" Joy says. As Joy and Jerome get out of their car and are going in my house. Why are they here? They have their three kids with them. Eddie comes to the door. "Did you say you saw Patricia?" "Yea I thought I did but I don't see her now." I so wanted to scream 'over here!' "Jerry come with me. Joy go in the house with the kids. Only open the door if you know it's one of our friends." "Okay." She goes in. "Jerry we have a big problem." "What is it." "Long story short Rufus took Patricia." "What?! That crazy took Trixie? You're supposed to protect her! Rufus is like a fruit loop. Who knows what he'll do!" "I know i tried to save her but he had a gun when he took her. He was going to shoot her. Did you see her?" Before he could respond I had to get there attention before Rufus took me away. I elbowed him and he let me go. "Guys over here!" I scream to them. "Was that?" "Yacker! Yacker where are you?" Rufus grabbed me again and dragged me away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey heres a little more of the story. Review anything you want to happen. Luv u guys -Hoa264**

Eddie's POV:

We looked everywhere but couldn't find her anywhere. "Lets just go inside. He probably took her away again. One thing Rufus is not is stupid." Jerry says. "Fine. I guess you're right." I say. When we go in we see that Nina and Fabian came with their kids. All the kids went to play. Soon KT came. Then Alfie, then Amber, and soon after Willow. They all sat down and we introduced anyone who was new. (Aka Willow and KT) Then I decided it was time to tell them the story. I told them everything that happened from Macy's to what just happened with me and Jerry outside. They looked shocked. "So what are we going to do?" Amber asked. "I don't know." I say. "Wait a sec. I have Rufus' number from when he kidnapped me and when I used to work for him." Jerome said while taking out his phone. "Well call him!" I say. "You wanna talk to him?" Jerry asks me. "Yea." I grab the phone. I dial his number. "Hello?" "Where is she Rufus? What have you done to her?" I ask. "Nothing for now. Have you got what I asked you for?" "Not yet. I don't know how you expect me to be able to get everything." "Well you better do it if you want to see Patricia again." "Fine. Let me talk to her." I say. "Eddie?" I hear Patricia's voice. "Yacker? Are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine. I miss you and the kids." "We miss you too." "Eddie, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you." "I love you too Yacker." Then Rufus gets back on the phone. "Next time you call, you better have the things I asked for." Then he hung up. "So what are the things he wants again?" Alfie asks. "The cup of ank, the mask of Anubis, and a tear of gold." I say. "Well I guess we are going back Anubis House." Nina says. "I guess so." I say.

Patricia's POV:

"Let me go!" I said. "No a chance. Now shut up and stop causing me trouble." He says. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" "Because you know that if you annoy me ill not only hurt you, but ill hurt your precious husband and your kids." "You wouldn't dare." "Oh yes I would. You and I both know that." "Leave my family alone." "Just get in the car." "Fine." I get in the back and he closes the door. I see him get in the front seat. I jiggle the door handle and it's unlocked. I jump out of the car and run to the house. I go to the door and Eddie answers. I jump into his arms. "Patricia, how did you escape?" "He forgot to lock the door. Once he figures out that I'm gone he's going to come after me." "I won't let him get you. Don't worry." "Eddie he might not only come after me. He might come for you or the kids." "Ill protect the kids too." I go in and say hi to everyone. They all are happy to see me. We all eat and talk about our lives. Someone rang the bell. I said I'd get it. "Patricia what if its Rufus?" Eddie said nervous. "Eddie he wouldn't ring the bell he would do it when nobody was looking. Ill scream if I need help. I have all of you guys. Ill be fine." I go to the door and something gets sprayed in my face and I go to yell Eddie's name but it only comes out as a whisper. Then I fall and pass out.


End file.
